T'was the night before christmas and Jack's in the
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: "Daddy killed Santa" Yep, just another typical Torchwood Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

T'was the night before Christmas and Jack's in the dog house

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, John/Tosh, Rhys/Donna, Doctor, Isabella, James, Owen, Tom/Martha and Andy/Kathy

**Summary:** "Daddy killed Santa" Yep, just another typical Torchwood Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood, I do own Bell and James

**Author Note: **Set in my James/Bell world. The second part will be up on Friday.

**Chapter 1**

Jack would like to go on record that it is not completely his fault, John, Owen and his own son James played a big role in creating all this mess.

It all started out so innocently, the holiday spirit was in the air and Jack was determined to get Ianto under the mistletoe.

Bell his precious little angel was full of the Christmas spirit; she had helped her tad and Donna decorate the hub and was seem in the kitchen helping Rhys bake.

And Jack could not deny how adorable she looked in her little Santa hat and her reindeer atlantes headband.

Only thing wrong with this picture and that was his son James, his little boy just didn't seem to care all that much about Christmas.

Jack has no doubt that John and Owen are behind his son suddenly lack of Christmas joy.

If he had it his way those two would be far away from his children, but no, James and Bell adore their uncles and since Tosh is married to John and she is Ianto best friend, he there is no doubt that he is stuck with John.

Damn it.

James even refused to write a letter to Santa and to even go see Santa at the mall.

When Jack went to talk about this with his son that is when all the trouble began.

* * *

At six years old James Alexander Harkness-Jones was a mini Captain Jack Harkness-Jones in every way, he is a born trouble maker; he is giving both his fathers grey hair.

James rolled his eyes as he found another Christmas special. "Come on isn't there anything else on?" He complained.

"I remember last year you loved watching Frosty." Jack voice spoke up as he joined his son on the couch.

James sent his dad a purely Ianto look. "Dad I was five last year. I enjoyed the kiddie stuff back then."

"You're sister is six and she still loves watching all these specials." Jack reminded his son.

"Bell also believes in fairies and unicorns." James missed his dad shutter at the mention of fairies.

"Are you too old to go see Santa Claus?" Jack asked.

"Dad, Santa is a pervert." James said bluntly.

Jack could only stare slack jaw at his son.

Seeing he had his dad attention James continued speaking. "Think about it, he has kids either writes him letters giving him their address or come visit him and sit on his lap while whispering in his ear what they want. Also he watches us all the time, even when were sleeping. Trust me dad, Santa is not to be trusted." James patted his dad on his shoulder before hoping off the couch in search of his Uncle John.

Jack stared blankly at the wall, James words running through out his head.

* * *

Ianto was worried Jack seemed to be on edge. "Cariad is everything alright?" Ianto asked their husband as they climbed into bed, usually by now Jack would be making Ianto moan.

Jack blinked at his husband. "Huh, oh I'm fine." He murmured.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Really, because here I stand half naked and you aren't trying to ravish me," He told his husband.

Jack blinked finally notice the bare flesh Ianto was sporting and realized that he was right.

He was missing out on a naked Ianto time. Tossing aside his shirt with a growl, Jack pounced on his husband.

Ianto laughter filled the air as his Jack returned.

Jack forgot all about James thoughts about Santa as he set out to do as Ianto asked him, and ravished his husband.

* * *

Ianto watched Jack closely as they got the children ready to go to the mall, something was bothering his husband, but he just doesn't know what.

"Taddy, is it time to go see Santa yet?" Bell asked tugging on Ianto sleeve.

Ianto couldn't help but smile at his daughter, she looked so hopeful about seeing Santa today.

"Yes, sweetheart, we will be seeing Santa today." He promised his little girl.

Bell beamed at her tad before calling happily to her dad and twin. "Daddy, James we're going to see Santa. So hurry up." She ordered.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh his daughter sounded like Tosh and Donna at that moment.

Jack shuttered at Bell tone, he did not want his daughter to turn out to be a mixture of Donna and Tosh.

They scared him.

Even James knew that it was not safe to mess with Bell when she got that tone in her voice.

Dutiful James and Jack dragged themselves over to join Ianto and Bell, who had her arms crossed and tapping her black and purple boots. "What took you so long, Santa won't wait for us forever." Bell informed her dad and brother.

Ianto hide his laugh in a cough as Jack and James did as the little princess commanded, Ianto has never seen Jack move so fast unless there was the promise of sex.

Bell beamed up at her tad, holding out her arms wanting to be carried, Ianto could never deny his little girl anything lifted her up and carried her out to where Jack and James were waiting.

* * *

Upon reaching the mall the twins were both in different states of minds.

Bell was vibrating with excitement and was bouncing on her toes.

James it seemed could careless.

Jack knew he was in trouble when his baby girl turned her blue eyes up on him. "Daddy will you take me to see Santa, now?" She pleaded tugging on his sleeve.

Ianto knew the moment that Jack caved, their little girl had Jack wrapped around her little finger. _'Well Jack and a certain time lord.' _Ianto smothered a grin at how easily the Doctor caves to six year old little girl.

Ianto looked down at his son. "Do you want to go see Santa or do you want to go shopping with me?" He asked his son.

"I'm too mature to go see Santa, so I might as well get the shopping done." James took his tad hand.

They made plans where to meet up, after visiting Santa, Jack would take Bell shopping so they could get gifts for Ianto and James.

* * *

Jack had almost forgotten his conversation with James, but standing in line with Bell, it was returning.

His eyes narrowed as he watched child after child sat on Santa lap, and the more he thought about the more the over protective father in him was stirring.

There is no way that his little girl was sitting on that perverts lap.

A firm tug on his arm broke him from his thoughts as Bell began tugging him towards Santa, it would seem that it was Bell turn.

Not going to happen.

Too bad Bell had a different idea, tired of her dad not moving Bell released his hand and ran up to Santa.

"Ho, ho, ho, little girl," Santa greeted to Bell,

Santa reached for Bell and no one expected what happened next.

Seeing Santa reaching for his little angel, his mind repeating James words over and over again, something snapped in Jack.

Poor Santa never stood a chance against the seasoned leader of Torchwood three and extremely over protective father.

A single right hook knocked Santa out.

Satisfied that he kept his daughter and other children safe, Jack turned back to his little girl.

Jack knew he had done something wrong as his precious little girl's eyes welded up with tears, "Bell, baby what's wrong?" Jack asked moving towards his upset daughter.

Bell let out a tearful cry, "Daddy, you killed Santa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **T'was the night before Christmas and Jack's in the dog house

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Characters/Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, John/Tosh, Rhys/Donna, Doctor, Isabella, James, Owen, Tom/Martha and Andy/Kathy

**Summary:** "Daddy killed Santa" Yep, just another typical Torchwood Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood; I do own Bell and James

**Author Note: **Set in my James/Bell world.

**Chapter 2**

Ianto Harkness-Jones was enjoying his day away from Torchwood second in command and just been a normal tad and husband with his only worry been what to but his partner for Christmas.

So when Jack ring tone can from his pocket Ianto was not excepting the bombshell his husband was about to drop on him.

"Jack is something wrong?" Worry laced Ianto voice as he knew there was no way they had seen Santa and done their shopping yet.

"Um, you could say that." Jack voice was sheepish and Ianto could make out the sounds of crying in the background, his heart began to pound rapidly, it was Bell crying.

"Jack has something happen to Bell?" Worry coursed through Ianto body, "Where are you?" He demanded to know.

Jack response stopped Ianto in his tracks, "The mall jail."

A sigh escaped Ianto lips, "Oh Jack, what have you done now?"

"I'll explain when you get here, please hurry." There was a pleading tone in Jack voice.

"We're on our way." Ianto promised Jack.

Hanging up Ianto looked down at his son, who was looking at him with a look asking what dad did now. "Come on, shopping will have to wait, we have to bail your dad out of the mall jail." He informed James.

James blinked at his tad and then sighed sadly, "and here I was thinking dad could stay out of trouble for a day." James shook his head in disappointment, Ianto found it very hard to keep his laugh in check.

* * *

Upon entering the mall jail Ianto took notice of his sobbing little girl and in that very moment nothing else matter.

Picking up his little girl, Ianto softly sang her favourite lullaby.

Letting her tad's soft voice wash over her, Bell soon began to calm down as she clung to her tad.

"Now baby can you tell me why all the tears?" Ianto asked softly, while wiping the tears from her face.

Bell gave a heartbreaking wail, "daddy killed Santa."

Ianto didn't know what to say, he knew it was a bad idea to let Jack take Bell to see Santa. _'Maybe I should leave him in jail.' _Ianto thought with a frown.

The mall copper cleared his throat gaining Ianto attention, he reminded Ianto of Rhys. "Nothing all that dramatic, your husband knocked out Santa, in front of your daughter and all the other children." He explained.

Ianto felt the beginnings of a headache forming, Bell gave a might sniffle before burring her head in Ianto shoulder.

Ianto closed his eyes and counted to ten, before reopening them. "I am very sorry about all this, normal Jack won't act like this," Ianto trailed off looking at his little girl, "but she was kidnapped last year and since then we have just gotten more protective, I know it doesn't excuses or forgives Jack for what he has done." Ianto explained.

The man expression softened. "If anything like that ever happen to my children, I would have probably gone into an over protective father mode, still that doesn't explain why he called Santa a 'pervert who spies on children in their sleep."

Ianto was sure his mouth had dropped open in shock, _'where in the world had Jack gotten an idea like that?' _A nervous twitch in the smaller hand been held in his gave him the answer.

"James who told you that Santa was a pervert?" Ianto asked keeping his voice calm.

James knew that tone and there was no way he was going down for this, "Uncle John and Uncle Owen." He quickly told his tad.

'_I should have know, just wait until I get my hands on them, or better yet when I tell Donna and Tosh.' _An evil glint entered in Ianto eyes.

'_Bye Uncle John and Uncle Owen, I will miss you.' _James was going to miss his two favourite uncles.

"Can I bail out my husband or would you like to keep him here for a while?" Ianto asked.

A small tug on his shirt had Ianto looking down into the red eyes of his daughter. "Daddy a meaning head," She informed her tad.

"You can take him home; I think getting her to be happy with him again is going to be a punishment for him." The man told Ianto with a smile.

* * *

Jack entered the room where Ianto and their children were waiting for him, before he could take a step towards them; Bell had something very important to tell her dad.

"I'm not talking to you." Bell firmly informed her father, from the comfort and safety of her tad's arms.

Jack could only stare hopelessly at Ianto and Bell, never before had their daughter been mad at him, she is his little angel.

Ianto sighed as Jack gave him the puppy-dog eyes; his husband truly was hopeless when it came to their daughter.

"You brought this on yourself listening to the advice of a six year old that got said advice from John and Owen." Ianto told Jack, Jack lower lip trembled and Ianto sighed, "You're luck I love you and want to see our daughter happy again."

With a happy smile Jack bounced over to his gorgeous husband side ready to give Ianto a kiss in thanks only for a small hand to press against his chest, Jack looked into the eyes of their daughter. "No kissing tad." She ordered in a firm tone.

"Is no kisses from me, his punishment, baby?" Ianto asked looking down at his daughter, his lips twitching at the horrified look on Jack face.

Little Bell gave a nodded. "Yes, daddy no get kisses from anyone." Bell declared.

Jack was too horrified to speak.

* * *

Tosh knew something was wrong as Ianto entered the hub carrying an obviously upset Bell who was ignoring her sulking dad who was carrying an ashamed looking James.

"Oi, what's wrong with little eye-candy?" John asked entering the hub.

Owen followed behind him, "tea-boy how about making some coffee?" He asked holding up his empty cup.

Tosh could only watch as once Ianto set Bell on the ground she was off in a dead run for the two men, expecting a hug John was rather shocked when Bell came to a stop and kicked him in the shin, before turning to Owen and giving him the same treatment.

"No kissy for either of you." Bell cried pointing her finger at the two men and with that said she turned on her heel and stalked away from the two.

"What did you two do?" John blanched at his wife angry hiss.

Ianto looked at his best friend. "Let me get them settled with Rhys first and then I will tell you." He promised. Tosh nodded still glaring at her husband.

* * *

Ianto will be the first to admit that hiring Rhys and Donna Williams was a brilliant move on Jack part; Rhys had taken one look at Bell, scooped her out of Ianto arms and promised her and James a cup of his famous hot chocolate.

Ianto returned to the main part of the hub greeted to a sight he will never forget, Jack, Owen and John nervous on the couch with a seven month pregnant Tosh glaring down at them in the admits of a rant.

"Of all the idiotic things you could have told a child, what were you thinking, no I know what you were thinking, you weren't. Besides Bell no kissing rule, there will be no sex until you three make it up to that little girl." Tosh snarled out at the three.

John paled knowing his wife was serious, Jack joined John in paleness as he noticed Ianto nod of agreement with Tosh last statement.

How was he supposed to survive without touching his Welshman?

Before Jack and John could plead their case a familiar grinding noise fill the hub.

Everyone barely had a chance to blink before the newly arrived TARDIS door flung open and a frantic Doctor rushed out.

"Where's Bell? Is she okay?" The Doctor demanded to know.

"DOCTOR," The happy wail filled the air as Bell came rushing out of the kitchen and in a dead run for the Doctor.

The Doctor met her halfway and scooped Bell up into his arms. "Oh thank goodness you're okay," He exclaimed hugging the little girl to him.

"Doctor, what made you think that Bell was in danger?" Ianto asked the time lord.

The Doctor whirled around to face Ianto. "Simple Ianto, the TARDIS sensed Bell was in distress and brought us here." He explained.

"Uncle John and Uncle Owen gave James bad advice which he shared with daddy and then daddy killed Santa." Bell, to the three men horror with tears in her eyes gave a miserable sniffle.

"Oh really," The Doctor tone was clam but the glare he gave the three men was anything but.

Bell nodded. "Daddy, Uncle John and Uncle Owen are allowed no kisses." She informed the Doctor.

The Doctor felt his lips twitch, that is his Bell. "A fitting punishment," He told her.

Bell beamed at the Doctor. Uncle Rhys is making hot chocolate for everyone, will you stay?" She looked at him with a look that made the Doctor unable to deny her anything.

"Of course, we can even have hot chocolate in the TARDIS." The Doctor told her.

Bell let out a happy cry and began bouncing in the Doctor arms.

The Doctor sat Bell on her feet, "Why don't you go tell your Uncle Rhys and brother the plan and show him the TARDIS, while I have a nice chat with your tad. And if you could send Donna out here that would be wonderful." The men in trouble all blanched at the Doctor request, Tosh was bad enough but adding in Donna was enough to scare anyone.

* * *

Donna managed to wait long enough for Rhys to take the twins into the TARDIS and the door to shut before she whirled around and delivered a Donna slap to each of them.

"You two are morons," she snarled at John and Owen before turning her glare to Jack and her fiery glare soften just a bit, "I know that you want to keep them safe but attacking Santa in front of Bell is not the way to go about it." Donna told Jack.

Ianto felt his heart go out to his husband and he could never stay angry at him for long, he reached out and took Jack hand in his.

Jack pouted up at him. "I really want to kiss you right now." He told Ianto.

"As do I cariad, but you need to get Bell okay for me to kiss you again." Ianto reminded Jack, who groaned.

"I'll do anything." Jack all but moaned out, wanting his daughter happy with him again and been able to kiss his husband.

A slow smirk spread across Donna face as she turned to look at John and Owen. "Do you to feel the same?" She asked.

John nodded, knowing his wife will keep to Bell wishes, Owen sighed before nodding his head in agreement knowing that John and Jack would make him suffer along with them.

"Excellent," Donna purred before looking over at Ianto, Tosh and the Doctor, "May I speak to you all over there?" She pointed to the kitchen.

Wondering what Donna was up to the other three followed her, leaving three worried men in there wake.

The meeting all but took minutes but watching as Donna and Tosh with matching devious grins left the hub, Jack, John and Owen all felt worry fill them.

Jack was on guard as Ianto came towards him carrying a tray of delicious smelling coffee.

"Is it de café? Please don't put me on de café or instant; I couldn't handle that with the sex ban." Jack knew he was pleading, but damn it, he can only take so much.

"No de café or instant. I promise." Ianto smile was genuine, but the Doctor laugh as he headed towards the TARDIS did not easy Jack at all.

"Alright what did you four come up with and don't pull any innocent looks with me, I know you Ianto." Jack reminded his husband.

"We have decided that the only way Bell will be happy is to see Santa is alive and well." Ianto told them.

John perked up. "So you're getting Rhys to plan Santa, good on you."

The slow satisfying smirk, one that Jack usual sees when Ianto has reduce him into a moan mess, spread across Ianto face. "No, you three cause the problem so one of you will be Santa and the other two his elves." Ianto happily told them.

Jack looked at Ianto like he had never seen him before, "you want us to do what?" He asked unsure he heard his husband right.

"You and the others are all going to dress up like Santa and his elves, it's for Bell." Ianto repeated.

A groan escaped Jack's lips, "you do not play fair." He wined to his husband.

Ianto merely sent Jack a look that clearly said that _'you brought it on yourself and you will do it to make Bell happy.' _

A sigh of defeat escaped Jack lips, when it comes to making his little girl and Ianto happy, he will do whatever it takes to make it happen.

Tosh and Donna returned at that point arms loaded down with some type of clothing. The women with smiles on their faces as then handed them out.

"What are these?" John asked his wife while holding up the strange red materiel.

Tosh smiled wickedly, "why you're costumes." She happily told all the men present.

"Oi, why do we have to dress up for? Bloody Harkness is the one who 'killed' Santa in front of Bell, not us." Owen was quick to remind Tosh. Only to gulp as Tosh's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Now you've done it mate." John muttered under his breath, quickly growing use to his wife blow ups.

Toshiko Sato-Hart was normally a very kind and scary woman, throw in pregnancy hormones and she has ever man cowering in fear.

"Because it was you two genius that started everything," Tosh reminded them in a tone of voice daring them to mess with her.

Little Bell was in awe of her auntie Tosh and vowed to be just like her someday, that frighten Jack, John and Owen greatly.

But at this moment Jack utterly love her and wanted to worship her as she looked at her husband and calmly informed him, "we've taken a vote and you John will be the one to play Santa." She cheerful told her husband.

John could only stare slack jaw at his beaming wife. Owen and Jack's muffled laughter from behind him, made John whirl around and glare at them, only for his lips to twitch at the elf pointed shoes with bells on in Jack and Owen arms.

"There is no way I am wearing that suit, get Jackie boy to do it." John declared crossing his arms.

"Oh you won't?" The dangerous tone had John gulping as he slowly turned around to face his glaring wife, yep he is in the dog house.

"On the other hand, who wouldn't feel honour at where the big man suit." John Hart is no fool and if he wants to live to see another day he will do anything to keep his wife happy, even dressing as Santa.

* * *

Entering the TARDIS Ianto caught the ending of a Christmas story been read to the twins by Rhys.

"Bell, James there is someone here who wants to meet you two." Ianto informed his children.

Bell and James climbed down from the Doctor lap and took their tad hands as he led them out of the TARDIS and back into the hub, Ianto could hear Rhys and the Doctor following them, there was no way they were missing this show.

Ianto knew the moment Bell spotted Santa as she went still beside him before letting out a happy cry of "SANTA!"

Thanks to some alien tech John Hart truly looked like the jolly old man, and Owen and Jack were completely unrecognizable as two of Santa elves.

Bell ran towards the man so happy to see him alive.

With a sob Bell flung herself at Santa knees. "I'm so happy that daddy didn't kill you."

John heart broke a little; he could see why Tosh and Ianto were so angry with them.

James quickly got over his own shock and followed his sister lead and ran at Santa.

"Ho, ho, ho and a Happy Christmas to you James and Isabella," Santa John greeted them.

Bell and James shared a look of shock and delight, Santa knew their names.

Santa bent down and looked at the two twins. "Now I was informed that there had been a little problem that kept you two from telling me what you would like for Christmas. So what would you like?" He asked them.

James grinned, "I want a greatcoat like my dad it is a hero coat and the leader of Torchwood needs a greatcoat." James loves his dad coat, he is constantly "borrowing" it to play hero like his dad.

Ianto and Jack shared a look; thanks to Ianto mom help, they had managed to make James his own greatcoat.

Santa John looked at Bell. "So what would you like for Christmas?" He asked.

A purely happy grin lit up Bell face as she told him her Christmas wish, "To marry the Doctor."

Jack managed to choke on pure air before he turned a dangerous glare on the Doctor. _'That is it; the Doctor is getting nowhere near my daughter.' _Jack vowed.

Ianto had to admit even dressed as a Christmas elf, Jack did mange to look extremely scary.

Ianto turned to his little girl. "Does this mean daddy is forgiven and can get kisses from tad again?" Ianto asked

'_Kisses and other stuff,' _Jack's mind added as he eagerly awaited Bell answer.

Bell thought for a moment, before she nodded. "Daddy is allowed kisses again as his Uncle John and Uncle Owen."

All three men gave sighs of relief.

* * *

Later back at home once the children were in bed, Jack was still fuming over Bell Christmas wish.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack waist and kissed Jack pouting mouth. "Why fume over something that is meant to happen, when you should be focusing on the fact that your sex ban is lifted." Ianto purred in Jack ear before pulling away from Jack and headed towards their bedroom, undoing the buttons to his top along the way.

The pout faded from Jack face as a leer over took his face as he bounced after Ianto, he can give the Doctor the _'stay away from my daughter or I will beat you with a shovel,' _speech later, right now he has a gorgeous and hopefully naked Ianto waiting for him.


End file.
